


Alfonse x Reader: Three out of Seven Minutes

by HenryMars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse x Reader, Alternatively Alfonse x Whichever Unit You Want, I edited this while sitting next to my dad in the hospital, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven, blame my brother for this idea, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMars/pseuds/HenryMars
Summary: Seven Minutes In Heaven But With A Blowjob





	Alfonse x Reader: Three out of Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb stupid idea my brother more or less gave me and I acted on it. It's the closest I'll ever get to actually writing him x Alfonse.

He was so much handsier when he was alone with you. And you don’t mind, because you’re just as frisky behind closed doors.

Seven minutes in heaven. It’s such a dumb, childish game, but you bet you’d only need four to make him cum.

Your hands are up Alfonse’s shirt the second the door shuts behind you two. The clock was ticking. Seven minutes. Six minutes, and you’re already on your knees, undoing the crotch of his trousers and pulling his cock from the flap of his underwear. It’s not hard, but you fix that by licking your hand and stroking him rapidly. You glance up, and smirk at him. He’s biting his hand to try not to make so much noise, and that’s adorable and all but imagine how embarrassing it would be if you made him scream and confirm the suspicions of everyone waiting for their turn outside the closet.

You lick the tip of his dick, and his breath hitches. You thumb it, spreading the precum along the skin and teasing him some more. You watching him tremble; his legs are shaking, but not unsteady, even as you envelop him in your mouth. His fingers find your hair and he’s toying with the tresses as you begin to bob your head up and down the length of his shaft. You hold the back of his thighs, feeling his muscles tighten as he enters you.

Five minutes left, and he’s muttering your name beneath his breath. It’s all he can do to keep quiet, to focus on just your name and the way you feel around him. The grip in your hair gets rougher as he tries to move into you, to match your rhythm. You’re tempted to stop, to tell him to no longer touch you, because it's so much more fun to watch him  _ want _ you so bad but not have you. You can’t, however; you have two minutes left in the bet to make him come and he’s well on his way. You can taste the musky-salt taste of precum in palpable amounts, and you speed up. He’s thrusting hard into your face now, his muttering now at a conversation volume. It’s adorable how he can’t control himself when he’s like this. It’s a little hot, too, admittingly; you’ve seen the prince lose control many times and it never fails to excite.

Four minutes left. Alfonse is rutting into your face and you’re finding it difficult to breathe properly. You’re taking him all the way now, his head nearly colliding with the back of your throat and the extent of your gag reflex. Your nose hits his neatly-trimmed bush, as blue as his hair. You can feel his shaft twitching and convulsing. You know it’s not long now.

Three minutes, and he’s filling your throat as he comes, pressing into your face as you’re forced to swallow it all. He’s panting, shaking, almost doubled over your head. You’re trying not to cough around his dick, and slowly pull him out of your mouth as he finishes unloading. He’s flaccid now, and you do the courteous action of tucking him back inside his pants and zipping him up. You stand beside him, wiping your mouth on the hem of your shirt, and you barely get done with that before he’s grabbing you by the waist and pulling you into a very heated kiss that you’re more than happy to return.

“Told you you’re easy,” you tease when you separate. “Barely took me four minutes. Three-and-a-half at best. And that you suck at being quiet. I guarantee they still heard us out there.”

Alfonse’s eyes burn in the low light. “Perhaps…” He then grabs your crotch, and your breath stutters. He must have felt something he likes, because he digs his grip into you briefly, making your hips buck involuntarily into him. “If I embarrassed myself at your behest, then surely you’re to blame, and I can think of a few things to do later to get you back.”

He removes his hand from you, and now your face is alight with a blush.

The door opens soon after, and Sharena’s face is just as red, confirming that they did hear everything. You can feel Alfonse’s blue-grey eyes on you as you walk out, and you’re trying so hard to hide that grin of anticipation.

Tonight will be fun.


End file.
